


I'm here

by luffys_meat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffys_meat/pseuds/luffys_meat
Summary: She looks… so fragile. There’s blood and cuts and bruises everywhere. He can barely recognize her- it’s impossible. She was just going to buy food. She was messaging him. She was-





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your request! I hope you enjoy this! I warn you that I have zero medical knowledge but I tried my best! ^^ you can find the prompt in [ tumblr ](luffysmeat.tumblr.com)

The constant flickering of the light above his head was ticking on his nerves, his right leg bouncing up and down anxiously, his fingers tapping into the sticky white table.

The tiny cafeteria was empty just as the whole hospital. There were barely any patients that night and the ones in the rooms have nothing else than a flu or a high fever that was already going down - Law was glad, he’s not exceptionally fond of hearing yells and cries of help at the hospital reception, but he was reaching his limit.

Fourteen hours straight at the hospital felt like life was being sucked out of him. His back hurt and cracked with every single move he made, his feet were sore and he was starting to feel dirty and sweaty, the sensation driving him crazy; besides, his belly has been growling like crazy, the cafeteria’s food not looking as good as he hoped to and his hands were shaking a bit too much after, possibly, hundreds of cups of coffee-

“Shit,” he mumbles under his breath when his cell phone suddenly vibrates against his thigh.

_Hello, handsome. Are you coming back soon? I’m gonna go buy us something to eat. You want a sandwich right? ;)_

He will always deny it happens everytime her name appears in the notifications, but he let a little smile slip into his lips as he reads her message. His fingers quickly dragging around the keyboard, typing an answer.

_I’ll be back in one hour. Don’t be silly._

He barely had time to blink before his phone ringed again.

_Is it silly if I say I love you?_

He rolled his eyes fondly.

_I love you too. Be careful._

Law stared at his phone for a few seconds, expecting another message, but when he didn’t get any, his lips puckered into a little pout and his eyebrows furrowed, his phone dipping back into his pocket as he tried to ignore the sudden feeling of craving within his chest.

A few years ago, he didn’t mind spending the whole day in the hospital, after all, there was nothing at home that would give him the desire to return, now, however, he wanted to come back even before he left the apartment in the mornings.

Now she’s there. She’s always there, welcoming him with warm smiles and tight embraces and reassuring words to ease him up after his long and tired days at work.

She’s always there with her overwhelming kindness and understanding. Always there with loveling kisses and touches that make him shiver and crave for more. Always there with her beautiful laugh and horrible jokes.

She’s always there for him, not expecting anything in return but his unconditional love, and he did love her unconditionally, but the feeling of not giving her enough is always there.

Not enough attention, not enough love, not enough words. He can only take from her, but he never feels like he’s giving her what she deserves- Law lets out a long sigh as he stands up on his feet, dragging them out of the cafeteria. Now that he had the chance to talk to her for a little while, he wants to come back sooner.

“Ah, Doctor Trafalgar!” The nurse calls for him as soon as she hangs the reception’s phone. “I was just going to look for you. We have an emergency. There was a terrible car accident.”

“Car accident?”

“Yes, the ambulance is coming. A woman is severely injured.”

Law tried to ignore the sudden awkward tug in his heart. “What’s her state?”

“It’s bad, Doctor Trafalgar.” He raised an eyebrow. “She was the only one in the car, apparently a drunk diver crashed against the driver’s side. She received the whole impact.”

Law nodded. “Fine, get everything ready before they arrive. Hurry up.”

The nurses left as he tried to ease the anxious feeling growing in his chest. He reached for his pocket and saw that he had a message from her.

_I bought us sushi, how cool is that? :D_

But the message didn’t make him feel any better, it had been sent more than 15 minutes ago, everything can happ- no. No, she’s fine. She’s coming back home right now, she’ll change into her comfortable pajamas: she’ll steal that gray shirt of his that she liked so much and will put on her favorite sweatpants.

“They’re here, Doctor Law!”

She’ll sit at the couch in the living room, the food in the little table in the middle, she’ll turn on the t.v. and a choose a movie for them to watch because it is her turn to choose.

“What do we have?”

“He’s not that bad, his legs are demaged…

Law scrunches up his nose in disgust at the heavy smell of liquor coming from the man’s body. After a quick inspection it seems like he’s gonna survive.

”… the woman, though…,“ Law looks up at the paramedic, he looks almost pained. "She’s pretty bad, doctor. We- we don’t think she’s gonna make it.”

Around five people rushed into the hospital, all of them surrounding another bed. Law thought it was the woman and the back of his head pricklrd uncomfortably as he found the nurse’s face. She was pale, her lips a bit dry and her eyes widened slightly. There was fear and surprise in her features.

“What is it?”

There was no hesitation in her voice when she answered. There was not time for that. “Doctor, this is miss [Name].”

Law frowned, his heart stopping at her words. “What did you say?”

“This lady is- she is miss [Name],” she repeated, her face was suddenly flushing and Law wondered why; he also wondered why was he saying that kind of things.

How could that be possible? [Name]’s at home. She’s waiting for him and she’s going to be extremly pissed about coming back after the one hour he said. Law can already see her with that childish pout of hers, arms crossed above her chest, claiming that she’s extremely mad at him, but let him embrace her form between his arms and shower his face with kisses. It’s impossible that-

“Shit, she’s losing a lot of blood! Get the operating room ready! Quickly!”

“[Name]!” Law stops the bed, making her body jump slightly. “[Name], wake up! Wake up!” He wants to hold her shoulders, but he stops himself.

She looks… so fragile. There’s blood and cuts and bruises everywhere. He can barely recognize her- it’s impossible. She was just going to buy food. She was messaging him. She was-

“Doctor Trafalgar,” the nurse whispers, touching his arm and Law suddenly wonder how many times had [Name] been at the hospital for her to remember her name and that she was related to him. “We need to take her, she’s losing a lot of blood, she’s not going to survive if we don’t do something right now!”

“She’s not going to-

Law steps away and they quickly take her away. "We need you, doctor Trafalgar,” the nurse says, trying to bring him back to her senses. “She needs you.”

Law widens his eyes. She needs him. He’s the only one capable to save her right now. He’s not going to let her down. Not her, not his beautiful [Name].

Law nods, sprinting to the operating room where she’s  _waiting,_ the nurse following quickly. “Hurry up, we need to get everything ready!”

_I’m here, [Name]. You’ll be alright. I’ll save you._


End file.
